Make Me Happy?
by greentoothbrush
Summary: A chollie alternative universe fic, Some snarky goodness inside! NO SPOILERS
1. Arguments and Intervention

**Make Me Happy?**

_By look-me-up_

_1: Arguments & Intervention_

Chloe glanced up at the monitors and sighed in relief. She quickly looked around the room making sure everybody was okay; she saved the blond until last.

"May I talk to you outside Doctor Queen?" she said sickly sweet in front of the patients family, when the patient had crashed there hadn't been time to send them out. The nurses avoided her eyes; they were seething rage in the other doctors' direction.

"Certainly, Doctor Sullivan." He flashed his charming smile it made lesser women swoon, but he still knew that this little blonde firecracker was about to tear him a new one.

The two doctors gave their instructions and left the room one after the other. The three nurses shared a knowing glance; they were going to be at it again.

Chloe snapped off the latex gloves with a vengeance and nearly took the bottom out of the bin with them. She waited until she heard the door close behind her when she turned on her heel.

"What the _hell _was that Queen?" she almost whispered, god she _**hated**_ that he was so much taller than her.

"Oh have we dispensed with the titles, Sullivan?"

"Oh Queen trust me I have plenty of fucking titles for you!"

"Aww Sully I love it when you talk dirty" he said loudly as some interns walked past. Chloe wasn't worried; the entire population of Metropolis General was well aware of their intense dislike.

"You arrogant prick! You put everyone in that room in jeopardy, how can you joke?"

"There wasn't any danger to anyone Sullivan I knew what I was doi-"

"That patient was in contact with me and two nurses and YOU ADMINISTERED AN A.E.D!" she poked him in the chest "you could have killed all of us, what gives you the right?"

"Umm . . . the five year med degree? He was in v-fib you know Sullivan ventricular fibrillation he had just had a heart surgery if I hadn't shocked him he would have had to get a transplant which he can't afford." the sarcasm visibly marred his handsome face.

"Yes I do know what v-fib is you idiot! but_** I**_ unlike you, know you could have waited for a few more seconds until we were clear, advantages of not _**buying**_ your degree Queen!" she sneered.

"I graduated top in my class, you bitch!" Oliver was sick of everyone assuming he never worked for anything, especially Sullivan.

"So did I! But you didn't see me in there swooping in with a pathological need to play the hero" her volume was increasing and . . . wow . . . Oliver had a _**great**_ view down her shirt, he _**loved**_ that he was taller than her. "I AM SICK OF YOUR UNESSECARY RISKS QUEEN!"

"They weren't unnecessary" he protested weakly, did she have a green bra on?

"STOP LOOKING DOWN MY SHIRT YOU . . . PERVERT!" her voice lowered to an intense almost whisper "Now I don't care if you go bungee jumping or whatever it is playboys do for a rush you risk your own life on your own terms, but some of the nurses have families to go home to and some of us worked HARD to get where we are -"

"I DID WORK HARD! I work hard _**every**_ day Sullivan! Even harder than you because when you go home you go home to paramedic boy Kent or whatever and put your feet up. When _**I**_ go home I go and steer a billion dollar company through a recession and if I don't hundreds of thousands of people lose their livelihoods! So don't give me this 'I'm poor I've had it worse than you' crap please I'm fucking sick of it you don't know the first thing about me" he snarled down at her.

"Aww poor little rich boy! I read the papers, you imbecile, I know that the amazing Lois lane is paving the way thought the seas of recession showing the way for all multinational corporations" she rolled her eyes "don't try to convince me that your life is all work and no play you keep the gossip columns in business!"

"So it's the fact that I have money and spend it that irritates you?" he narrowed his eye "Because-"

"Queen I couldn't care less that you're a billionaire! Or what waif is going to be on your arm next all I care about is that you do your damn job properly because I know what irritates you about me-"

"Oh really?" he smirked arrogantly and leaned against the wall "Enlighten me?"

"I can't be bought or flirted with until you get your way" she poked him in the chest "I couldn't give a damn that you're metropolises most eligible bachelor or that you have your own jet so just start doing your job properly or I'll report you"

"No Sullivan, the reason you are irritated by me is because really deep down" he showed her 'the grin' he leaned in close for good measure and whispered in her ear "you want me to rip that green bra and those matching panties off you and fuck you against that wall until you can't see or walk straight"

She tensed and for a minute he thought he had struck a nerve and she was going to kiss him. Then she stepped back and he just had time to note she had the most beautiful green eyes when her palm collided with his face with such force he fell backwards. The sound of flesh on flesh rang through the corridor, the nurses in the room winced.

"Pig!" she spat at him and turned and walked away she stopped when she heard his retort.

"YOU HIT ME!" he bellowed.

"DAMN RIGHT I HIT YOU! YOU SEXUALLY ACCOSTED ME!" she screeched back at him.

"Dr. Sullivan, Dr. Queen could you please step into my office?" the quiet voice of the chief of medicine rang clearly through the gulf of space between them.

They both turned to see their boss Martha Kent, her jaw clenched and eyes livid, as angry as they had ever seen her.

Come on Martha you can make them sweat for a bit longer she willed herself. They deserve it, and need it to get to the root of the problem. Oliver was so convinced the world hated him because he was privileged and knowing Chloe she probably took Oliver's' cocky, smooth side at face value and never saw the remarkably kind and generous young man underneath the overactive mouth.

As for Ollie why did he have such a problem with Chloe? She looked at the blonde woman. Maybe it was that Chloe had worked so very hard to get this job, the way Ollie hadn't, she had held down a job since she was sixteen saving for med school. Then held down two jobs as well as graduating top of her class. It must have rubbed Ollie the wrong way as the entire Met-Gen knew of her history.

Martha knew there was another element in this equation; she would have had to have been a fool not to see it. The sexual tension was crackling between the two of them. She bit her lip, she couldn't really tell them to 'just get it on' but she had to resolve their constant disagreements. They were the best doctors she had, not to mention favourite.

"Okay, Oliver what do you have to say?" she said holding her breath waiting for the sharp reply.

"Doctor Sullivan has had a problem with me from day one and it is not for any suspicions of malpractice; it is because she resents my personal life" he increased his voice over her protests "Martha you know well that it's not my fault I'm the face of my company; I am required to fill the gossip columns as she put it."

"Okay okay I'm not saying I believe all that you're saying Ollie but it's nice to see where you stand." She took a deep breath and turned to the woman on the edge of her seat. "Chloe I know you resent what Oliver just said and I believe I got your protests loud and clear along with the rest of Metropolis General." Chloe had the decency to blush. "Don't smirk Ollie it's unbecoming of you." Now so was he. Now to put the plan into action.

"Chloe you are an exemplary doctor I continually hear reports of you going above and beyond the call of duty. I have also known you since you were tiny and consider as near to a daughter as I have, but if you continue to cause such commotions in my corridors I will be forced to let you go. This is a hospital our patients need a rehabilitative environment not a warzone" she took a deep breath and looked away from Chloe's hurt face.

"Ollie, I knew your parents" she noticed him tense at the mention of them; it broke her heart a little. "And I have known you since you were young also. It is extremely beneficial to the hospital to have _**the**_ Oliver Queen working here as whenever you are in the papers the hospital usually gets a mention. Aside from that you are a normal doctor, even if you are a good one, you must adhere to the same regulations as the rest of the doctors here Ollie. I have been known to be lenient with colleague relationships but if I hear an accusation of sexual assault you will be out on your ass and I will be issuing a press release, which would undoubtedly harm your stock worth." Now it was Oliver's turn to be shocked.

Okay Martha now for the sucker punch, she looked at the two affronted blondes.

"Saying this I do not expect to resolve the problem and I do not want to lose the two of you from the staff." She leaned forward "I need you to work through your differences therefore I am assigning you two to do the night shift in the geriatric and recovery ward for two weeks"

Martha sat back amid the astonished gasps.

"But, but there's nothing up there but a broken MRI machine." Chloe gasped.

"What are we supposed to do for two weeks?" Oliver said struggling to keep a leash on his short temper.

"Keep an eye on the patients . . . and interact with each other" Martha cringed internally how much more obvious could she make it? "Stop pulling each other's pigtails and get to know the real person beside you."

They looked at each other with barely concealed contempt.

"Right." They said at exactly the same time.

Martha smiled "I think you will find you're a lot more alike than you realise. Your shifts start Monday, now back to work."

* * *

**_In need of a beta for future chapters, any voulenteers?_**


	2. Seeds of Doubt OUR chapter

**Make Me Happy?**

_By look-me-up_

_Beta'd by SnapeLikesMyPatronus_

_2: Seeds of Doubt_

"So let me get this straight," the brunette leaned forwards over the table, her hands leaving her swollen, pregnant belly. "You're pissed because you are being forced by Martha Kent, who only has your best interest at heart, to spend the entire night for two weeks with an extremely sexy, smart, six foot two, blond billionaire in a place where there is nothing but deaf people sleeping and spare beds?"

"Lana, I know pregnancy hormones are a bitch but please; I'm not about to have sex with Oliver Queen." Chloe wrinkled her nose.

"I would." The brunette said determinedly.

"Erm . . . One small problem; you're married!" Chloe couldn't help but laugh; an extremely horny Lana Lang was just hilarious.

"Yeah, but seriously, did you see the beach pictures? Yum . . . besides my darling husband's stamina will not outlast mine-"

"EWW!" Chloe slammed down her paper coffee cup. "That's my best friend you're talking about there, Lana! I do not need that information."

"All I'm saying is that when Pete gets tired out I could come and visit you and Ollie some nights." Lana laughed into the cup.

"Let it be noted I love pregnant Lana," Chloe grinned. "It's like you're high on pregnancy hormones!"

"So will you consider having sex with the incredibly hot Dr. Queen?"

"I don't even love you that much, Lana." Chloe wrinkled her nose. "You have no idea what a pig he is."

". . . Bet he's great in bed though."

"LANA!"

"It's not broken Lois." he sighed.

"Sprained?"

"No."

"You sure, Ollie? It hurts like a bitch." There she was co-CEO of his company; he couldn't help but smirk. She was brilliant though, innovative and priceless. It struck him that if anyone looked into their office now, they would get a very inaccurate picture of their relationship.

Lois had one leg swung across his lap and he had one hand holding her calf, the other on her heel. If he looked he knew he would be able to see up her skirt. He wouldn't look though, he would never look. They had an 'understanding' after that one drunken fumble when she was only a lowly secretary and he was a med student, completely shirking his obligations to the company. They had agreed that they would never mention the drunken, sloppy make out session again.

Didn't mean he hadn't noticed Lois had killer legs.

"What happened this time?" he asked, still massaging her foot; Lois in pain was not something he wanted to deal with right now.

"Kick boxing." she sighed. "Missed the bag hit the wall; you know how it is."

"No; _**I'm**_ not retarded."

She cuffed him over the head and limped to her desk across from his.

"So I need you to show your face at McClean's new nightclub, rather imaginatively entitled 'McC's' ," she looked up, "and you'll need to do it this week."

"Can't." he reclined back. "I'm working nights."

"No you're not; not until the seventeenth by which time going to Senator Timon's son's night club is of no use to me." She frowned. "Spill, Queen."

"You know that doctor, Sullivan, I was telling you about?" Lois rolled her eyes, and he went on. "Yeah well we had another . . . _disagreement_ and Martha made us work nights together in a ward where nothing happens so we can get over our differences."

"For how long?"

"Two weeks but I wouldn't put it past her to make us do it again if she didn't think it worked." He wrinkled his nose.

"So what's she like this Chloe Sullivan?" Lois asked; it had been a while since a girl of any description had got a reaction out of Ollie. She would like to know a lot more about this Chloe she had a feeling she would like her.

"Short, blond, green eyes, great boobs, scarily smart and . . . she's with Martha Kent's son so don't give me that _look_ Lane!" he glared at her.

"What '_look_' Ollie?" she asked innocently.

"The _look_ you get when you're about to make things happen! Like when I 'accidently' get snapped by photographers topless, causing my photo and our company to get into every magazine." He glared at her but she was totally unfazed.

"It was a lovely coincidence letting all the '_**green**_' extra-curricular activities to show they pay off." she said smugly.

"Or when the story of my career in medicine 'accidently' got leaked to the media?"

"Coincidence," she shrugged, "besides we were talking about Chloe Sullivan's beautiful green eyes, if I'm not mistaken."

"Your words, not mine, Lois."

"But green is your favorite color, Ollie." she said deceptively quiet. Just plant the seed Lois; she chanted internally one little seed of doubt.

"Yeah . . ."

Chloe turned up the collar of her black trench coat against the sub zero temperatures. It was only November but it looked like it was going to be a white Christmas in metropolis. She shivered and quickened her pace looking forward to the heat of Met-Gen.

She was walking so fast and had her head tucked into the collar of her coat so she didn't see the person right in front of her. She fell and bumped straight into a very muscular back. She pushed her hands against the back and set herself straight . . . wow whoever this was had a seriously hot body.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going at all; completely my fault-" she babbled.

"Whoa it's okay seriously; I'm fine, Sullivan." Oliver smiled at her. She was all flustered and her cheeks were pink from the cold, it only served to emphasis her beautiful green eyes. Internally, he was calling Lois Lane every name under the sun.

"Oh, Queen, erm" Chloe couldn't believe she had thought he was hot, damn Lana. "My bad, you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah yeah, fine." Lois, I hate you, so, so much.

They lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

"So erm . . . it's cold isn't it?" he asked, this was so uncomfortable.

"Really _the weather_, queen?" she smiled and those eyes sparkled.

"What would you like me to talk about?" It felt weird smiling at her he noted.

"How about our sentence in solitary confinement?" he was actually very handsome when he was smiling, not that she cared.

"Yeah she really read the riot act didn't she?" the smile slid off his face "Although you can hardly blame her. . . "

"Yeah, so what's your plan for our sentence?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'll probably just catch up on paperwork; what about you?" god she was so tiny, it went with her cute features though. Wait. Shit, I didn't just call her cute did I?

"Yeah me, too." she accidentally let them relapse into awkward silence again. She was very happy to see the entrance doors of Met-Gen.

"So . . . I'll see you up there." She said immensely relieved at the end to their awkward walk in.

* * *

**_Don't go mental at me for writing Lana in trust me she wont appear very often . . . mainly because i hate her . . ._**

**_Aww thank you for all the reviews! You guys make me happy :D thank you (see what I did there?) thank you Olivia for the beta-ing (and kinky face! god such a perv . . . . ) and thanks NelStar7 for offering!_**

**_To all you guys who fav'd and alerted thanks too but please let me know why you want to read more or why you liked it or how i can improve_**


	3. Taking Off The Glasses

**Make Me Happy?**

_By look-me-up_

_Beta'd by SnapeLikesMyPatronus_

_3: Taking Off The Glasses  
_

_

* * *

_

She looked at herself in the mirror. To say the lights in the bathrooms weren't flattering was possibly the understatement of the century. She had to admit it; they told the truth though she was exhausted. She knew there was a high burn out rate in her profession, but it was holding down a job as a personal search engine for Clark and his "blurry" escapades that were really taking its toll on her. Now she had to work nights, with Oliver Queen. Life is a bitch.

She made her way to the coffee machine conveniently near the staff room toilets. Ah coffee, liquid gold. Now she could do anything, even face into a night with Oliver Queen.

She made her way up to the sixth floor and looked around. Five private rooms, two wards with four patients in each; in total twelve patients, six per doctor, and a broken MRI machine. She sighed; this was not what she was used to. She very quickly got through her rounds and ended up at a table in the nurses' station, opposite Oliver Queen.

He was bent over a sheet of paper with the Queen Industries header on it. He had on green and black rectangular framed glasses. She gritted her teeth and focused at the discharge form with enough intensity to burn a hole in it. If Chloe had a weakness it was men with glasses. When House had those glasses on when he was waiting for Wilson to wake up, she immediately got Hugh Laurie's sex symbol status. Countless men; Daniel Craig, Colin Farrell and lots of random strangers had a one way ticket to sex appeal so long as they wore glasses. Maybe it appealed to the intellect in her not that men with glasses were smarter than ones without but . . . they looked it. And then there was Johnny Depp with his purple tinted John Lennon's. Oliver had deep brown eyes like Johnny Depp; except his hair was nicer than Johnny's. This was so unfair . . .

"I only need them for reading," Oliver murmured not looking up.

"What?" oh shit had he caught her eyeing him up?

He looked at her over the rims. _I want to kill Lana_ was all Chloe could think. "You've spent the past couple of minutes staring at my glasses."

"Um . . . yeah, I . . . was stuck in a moment." She smiled, happy with her excuse.

"Right." He narrowed his eyes. Why was she blushing so much?

"Coffee?" she had to get out of there, coffee would help her. The sexual tension was killing her. She was close to admitting she actually wanted him.

"What?" he had to look over the rims like that didn't he?

"Would you like a coffee?" she elongated the syllables.

"You won't put arsenic in it will you?" he leaned back, stretching. He had no idea what he was doing to her.

"No."

"Or rat poison?" he pushed her a little further.

"Fine, don't have one, see if I care," she stalked off muttering about olive branches.

He let her go about fifteen yards then bellowed; "MILK, NO SUGAR!"

He couldn't help but chuckle as she gave him the one finger salute.

He leaned back in the chair. He hated to see her leave but loved to see her walk away, that ass . . . god she was killing him and it was all Lois's fault. He was going to kill her . . .

He was interrupted from his musings of green eyes and rose petal lips when a paper cup was put down in front of him. He eyed it suspiciously and narrowed his eyes at her.

She let out an exasperated sigh and reached over the table to grab his cup and take a sip from it.

"See, no rat poison!" she glared.

He tentatively brought the coffee to his mouth and took a sip. He could taste the coffee all right but he could taste her lip gloss more; which tasted like toffee. Sweet, so sweet. Suddenly his pants were altogether too tight. . .

"I had better go do rounds," she said as she got up from the table.

To say she was frustrated was putting it mildly. She was tearing her hair out; he just wouldn't talk, at all. How was their working relationship supposed to improve if he wouldn't talk to her? Not to mention he was still wearing those damn glasses.

She rounded the corner and saw a man in a leather jacket with short ginger hair.

"Excuse me?" she said, getting him to look at her. "You're not supposed to be here, it's about five hours past visiting time."

He very visibly gave her the once over and it made her skin crawl. He licked his lips and whispered 'yes' to himself.

"Oh, but I'm not visiting." He took a step forward, she automatically stepped back and it made him smile. "You look pretty tasty."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." It was meant to come out as strong and confident, it wasn't it was a little whisper.

"Oh, I don't think so." He held his hand out and shoved her neck against the wall. He wasn't the only thing that was stopping her though, there was something happening in her body that she had practically no control over. Her brain felt strangely detached; her entire body just flopped at his touch even though she was trying to struggle with all her strength. She was losing touch more and more every second that passed.

She looked down and saw that he was pushing his body against hers and his other hand trying to rip her green silk shirt open. She realized what he was about to do when his sweaty hand slid up her rib cage, towards her bra. The terror lent her strength. She sucked in as much air as she could and screamed with everything she had.

He put a hand over her mouth and snarled, scraping a ring on his middle finger across her stomach cutting into the flesh with a smile. She gasped and stopped screaming. He cut with precision to cut with as much pain as possible; she was left breathless by it.

Then suddenly he was gone. He was thrown against the opposite wall with a bang. Chloe slid to the floor and ended up looking up at Oliver Queen.

"Jesus, are you okay, Chloe?" he said, crouching down to her level and checking her pupils for concussion with his flashlight.

"He - I don't know- He – he tried to- to -" she gasped. His eyes widened as he took in her ripped shirt and hitched up skirt.

"Shit, he didn't-"

"Watch out, Oliver!" she pushed him away as the man went to choke him.

Oliver rolled backwards and took the man's legs out from under him. He got up and looked down at the man, wanting so bad just to sink an arrow in his miserable ass, but he didn't, because he was without an arrow. He waited for the man to get up and then socked him straight in the nose as hard as he could and watched as he hit the floor, unconscious, with a thud. He was just about to kick him in the ribs for good luck when he heard a tiny whimper from opposite him.

* * *

**_cliffy? hmmm . . . its not too bad!_**

**_Sorry I should have said before now but Ollie is Greeen Arrow and Clark is The Blur but Chloe is not Watchtower and the JL is non existent (im sorry but in my opinion there is no JL without Watchtower!)_**

**_yes this is a bit more Smallville-ie than Greys Anatomy-ie (thanks to pipersmum i totally never even made the connection G.A is so deeply imbedded in my unconcious mind that i dont even recognise it anymore!) it gets more Smallville after a while and its not just going to be Ollie to the rescue end of there is . . . _**

**_a twist . . . ._**


	4. Not Helping

**Make Me Happy?**

_By look-me-up_

_4: Not Helping . . . _

_

* * *

_

He saw Chloe trying to get up as slowly as possible clutching her stomach. He gritted his teeth he wanted to kill the bastard. She gasped particularly loud as she went to bend and he walked over to her. He bent down and picked her up bridal style, trying to be as gentle as possible. She still gasped and he noticed the blood; there wasn't much but it was a fairly long cut and it was going to need stitches.

"Put your arms around my neck." He told her curtly.

"Um, no?" she said. Very, very close to his ear. "I'm not exactly 100% comfortable with this." It was true being pressed against his hard toned body was doing nothing for her denial, and he still had the glasses on.

"Look despite the fact that you're tiny and I'm very able to lift you putting all your weight on my arms throws my balance. So just for once, please, agree with me, okay?" he was very aware of the fact that her breasts were pushed against his chest and her shirt was well, there wasn't much of it left.

She very carefully put her arms around his neck reluctantly noting how soft his hair was. They made their way to the one of the empty private rooms. He placed her on the bed and tried very hard not to notice the fact that she was sprawled underneath him, almost topless.

He turned his back on her and walked over to the supply cupboard across the hall. And collected all the things he would need on a tray. And re-entered the room only to see Chloe attempting to bandage her own stomach.

"What in the hell are you doing Sullivan?"

"Oh I'm just bandaging it until I can go down to A+ E" she said wincing slightly with each breath.

"Do you really think me that under qualified that I can't stitch a simple laceration?" his eyes narrowing.

"You're . . . going to stitch . . . me?" she was strangely weary of the offer; him invading her personal space would do nothing for her self-denial.

"Yes we took an oath remember?" he sighed and took the glasses off much to Chloe's relief and . . . disappointment? "Now put your hands above your head."

"WH-what?" her eyes widened.

"So I can take that pitiful attempt at a bandage off." He sighed pulling on the latex gloves and gathered up the end of Chloe's abandoned roll of bandage from her hand.

She put her hands above her head and watched him as he worked diligently apparently not noticing that with every unrolling he brought his hands together at the back of her body effectively holding her in his arms. He might not have noticed but she had, Goosebumps covered her arms and stomach.

"Okay I think I'm going to need you to take the shirt off Chloe." He said getting the alcohol ready for her cut.

"So its Chloe now?" she said undoing the remaining button on her shirt and trying to take it off with minimal damage to her already painful cut.

"Here let me help" he ran his hands down her collarbones gathering the shirt with him, she fought the urge shiver. "I beat a man to a pulp for you I think were on first name basis don't you?" he turned his back on her throwing her shirt in the bin.

He turned back to her with one of his trademark grins on the ready when he saw the barely controlled fear in her eyes, shit!

"Chloe, Chloe!" he reached towards her, uncertain. He lowered his voice to a soothing tone "I've called security and they're bound to be up there now" he cupped her cheek and straddled the stool so he was at her height. "You're okay. You're safe; it's just me, no need to be frightened."

"You- you don't realise it was like-" she choked up and closed her eyes and threw her head up at the ceiling "as soon as he . . . touched me it, it was like I had no control over my body at all I couldn't fight or move." A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"You're safe now but . . . are you okay?" he asked his blood boiling at the idea of that man touching her but his heart swelled with pride at her bravery he had to stop underestimating her.

"I'm fine . . . _Oliver_." she smirked at the last word trying to reconstruct her pride she would _not_ cry over that scum.

"I'll need you to lie down" he said with a smile. "Does it feel strange calling me Oliver?"

"Yes and its weird that its weird if you know what I mean?" she asked as she lay down putting her hands over her head before he could ask her to.

"Yes." He had been pre occupied before with her almost breakdown and his murderous rage but now he had just realise that those perfect breasts were bare apart from a grey lace bra. He grit his teeth, she had just thrown her hands over her head like that no consideration for . . . him. He wiped the alcohol across her stomach and made sure the cut was clean and noticed her back was slightly arched pushing her stomach up to him, helping him but not helping him at all because she was pushing other . . . assets too. Focus on the cut Ollie. This is an injured patient, not a topless sexy Chloe Sullivan . . .

He worked slowly and methodically across her wound. She watched him his biceps flexing, eyes focused. He started concentrating on the stitching he was in a world of his own. When he bit his lip and narrowed his eyes she finally surrendered and admitted it, he was beautiful.

Sharp cheekbones and square masculine jaw set off by full pink lips and those eyes soft coffee coloured eyes, they were the deal-breaker. And that dimple, the cherry on top. She wondered how she had missed it before, maybe she was too focussed on his somewhat inflated ego but he had plenty of redeeming qualities, he gave millions to charity every year and he knew exactly what to say to make her feel safe and looked after.

Chloe was neither blind nor stupid, she knew it would be very easy to fall or this man but she knew she would be just one of many.

"Dr kent?"

Martha looked up from her budget sheets to see the head of security looking sheepish. "Yes?"

"The man who assaulted Dr sullivan got away." The man looked down at his feet.

"How?" she said through her teeth.

"The guards said he put up a struggle and as soon as he came into contact with him they lost all control of their bodies. I know it sounds farfetched-"

"Thats fine go and look over the security footage try to get an identification. And tell the two guards that i expect a full report on my desk as soon as possible."

"Yes, Dr. Kent"

Martha sat back into her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. Meteor infected; that's all she needed on top of this mess.

And where the hell were Ollie and Chloe?

* * *

_Where indeed Martha . . . . _

_Okay so i know that the last chapter didnt go down as well as the last few but this one is fun and i promise this fic is NOT going to be a "chloe the damsel in distress ollie the amazing sexy hero guy" there are twists just stick with me. so yeah this chapter is one of my fav's 'tension' is so much fun to write!_

_I had a fall out with the internet, hence the big wait but were getting along fine now so the next chap will be up within the week, PROMISE!_

_Also in other news my beta isnt responding to me and i miss her . . .(thats why this chap is probably riddled with mistakes)_

_OLIVIAAAAAA! YOU THERE?_


End file.
